


Friends to Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friends to Lovers

Betty Ross comes back and Natasha breaks up with Bruce because he clearly still has feelings for the other scientist. Nat then works on mending her friendship with Clint which she had neglected when she was pursuing Bruce. But Clint has found a new best friend in the form of Wanda. Will natasha get Clint to realize his importance in her life. And discover her hidden feelings for him.


End file.
